


A Dozen Roses

by windstar127



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windstar127/pseuds/windstar127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Valentine's Day fic...and a challenge to see how many Sailor Moon quotes I can cram into an OSASA fic and still have it makes sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dozen Roses

The first thing Asako noticed about the dressing room was the bouquet of roses, a dozen great crimson flowers wrapped with gold ribbon, on the dressing table. Half hidden and peering out from under the flowers was a heart shaped box, almost certain to contain chocolates for Valentine's Day. She carefully extracted the box and looked it and the bouquet over carefully. There was no tag, no name. She slipped the box back under the flowers and sighed. If she had to guess, those were either gifts from admirers or gifts to be given to someone else, and she couldn't for the life of her tell which it was. Chances were, they probably had to do with someone that Masa-chan worked with these days. Asako sighed again and looked at the rest of the room. Bits of costuming littered the floor, courtesy of hasty changes. A whiff of perfume lingered in the air. Orchids. It felt like the dressing room they used to share except that dresses and skirts took the place of suits, sequins, and, heaven forbid, the feathers.

Truth be told, she wasn't supposed to be back here, but she just couldn't bring herself to sit through the ending again. The last scenes of Marguerite were tragic enough as it was. Watching her Masa-chan hurt and dying onstage was almost more than she could bear. The first time she saw the show, it had taken all her self control not to jump up on stage herself and pull Masa-chan away from the mob attacking her. It hadn't helped that Masa-chan absolutely adored tragic roles and threw every bit of her significant talent behind her acting. Another time, it might have been fun watching all the obaa-san in the audience burst into tears but not when she had been crying her eyes out along with just about everyone else in the audience.

Today, though, she slipped away quietly after Masa-chan's solo. Being scolded by Masa-chan later seemed preferable to losing control of her emotions in public this time. Staying in the lobby would have attracted too much attention, so she thought to come backstage. She had performed here her self often enough to know the layout of the place and a few of the security guards. The grandfather on duty today just grinned at her and waved her through. A few of the girls gave her appreciative looks as she walked past. Not surprisingly, they mistook her for a man. She didn't mind. She had a reputation to keep up, after all. The popularity of the show was evidenced by the mountains of flowers and candy for the performers. She found the basket of orchids she sent, as well as an identical basket from one Matobu Sei. She was going to have a talk with that girl one of these days...

She could hear the thunderous applause even from back here. Asako looked at the clock in the corner. Masa-chan would be coming back here after the curtain calls soon enough. She settled in the spare chair and waited. Minutes ticked by, interspersed with more cheering and applause. Eventually, she heard footsteps and conversation outside the door.

"A handsome guy came by earlier looking for you, Osa-san," a girl said. "He looked really cool."

"Is he your boyfriend?" a different voice piped up.

"Is he?" the first girl asked as well.

"Who? My..." the rest of Osa's response was lost in peals of giggling. Asako felt herself growing irritated. Did Masa-chan have a boyfriend after all? Was that who the flowers and chocolate were from?

The door opened. Her Masa-chan stood there, arms full of flowers. She still wore the modest white slip she had on in the last scene that left everything and nothing to the imagination. Behind her were a pair of girls in their early twenties, giggling and pointing. Asako felt her face grow hot under their stares. Osa, on the other hand, shook her head, pushed the girls out the door, and closed it behind her, all the while completely nonplussed.

"You are going to cause an inordinate amount of gossip around here tomorrow, Asako," Osa dropped her flowers on an empty chair and began removing clips from her hair. "Those two will tell everyone that they saw a man in my dressing room." Her eyes sparkled with a teasing glint.

"You've become good friends with them, haven't you?" Asako leaned back and grinned back.

"Are you jealous?" Osa sat down in front of the mirror and began removing her stage makeup.

"Maybe..." Asako replied nonchalantly. In all honestly, she was reserving her jealousy for the recipient of those flowers.

"They're nice girls. One of them was in my concert last fall," the reflection in the mirror smiled.

"I know. I recognized her," Asako walked over behind Osa and let her hands rest on those marvelous shoulders. "Say, Masa-chan, where did you get those flowers?" She nodded towards the bouquet of roses on the table.

"Are you curious?"

"A little..." Asako admitted. "Were they from a boyfriend?" she asked in a teasing tone, though her intent was serious.

"Of course," Osa tilted her head back and grinned.

"Oh. I didn't know that there was someone who was brave enough to fall in love with you," Asako gave a flippant reply and felt Osa tense beneath her hands as she flexed her fingers lightly.

"It's not like you to get jealous, Asako," Osa chided gently.

"I'm not jealous," Asako grumbled under her breath. "I just can't stand knowing you looked at someone else..."

"Asako," Osa said in a slightly exasperated tone, "that's called jealousy."

"Oh..."

"Speaking of which, what are you doing back here? You didn't even stay to finish watching the show." Osa pushed her hands away and stood up, glaring. Asako winced. All of a sudden she was back to being the underclassmen who had offended her sempai.

"...I'm sorry, Masa-chan..." Asako apologized. "It was...just too hard for me to watch that happen to you. I know it's only a play, but still... So I decided to come back here before the show ended and figured I'd wait for you..."

"Ah," Osa's eyes softened. "You're sweet, Asako." Asako blushed at the compliment. "So you were just back here waiting for me? Didn't even sneak around to see if I had boyfriend now?" Osa asked with just a hint of friendly teasing in her voice.

"Would I do that?" Asako protested.

"Yes," Osa stated frankly and gave Asako a light push in the chest, "you would, you little devil. In fact, I bet you'd been sitting back here pouting over those flowers, haven't you?" The friendly gleam in her eyes turned dangerous. "Otherwise you wouldn't have asked about them."

"No..." Asako hastily took several steps back until her back was to the wall. Osa followed.

"Asako, don't lie to me. I know you too well."

"I'm not...much..."

"Asako, you little idiot, you do realize those flowers were supposed to be my gift to you."

"Oh..."

"Everyone was going to assume that someone else gave them to me, so I could at least try to protect your reputation."

"Oh..." Asako grinned sheepishly and was rewarded by a light smack on the arm. "Ow...Masa-chan, I want you to touch me gently."

"Later...perhaps..." Osa smiled and pressed up Asako against the wall. Asako bit back a whimper as she felt Osa's body so close to hers, curve against curve. The scent of orchids was intoxicating. She wrapped her arms around Osa, letting her hands over the thin fabric down her back. The skirt flared, and she slipped one hand down to run over the taut muscles of Osa's leg. Osa tensed and then relaxed against her, reaching up one hand to cup Asako's cheek. Warm lips brushed against hers, and Asako melted into the kiss. Too soon, they broke apart. Osa gave her a stunning seductive smile and turned around, lifting up her mass of soft wavy hair to expose the back of her neck.

"So...do you want to help me change?"


End file.
